Elliott Graham
Full name: Elliott Sebastian Graham Nickname: Elli (pronounced Ee-lie) Age: Was born on March 21st, 2097 (Age: 193; became a ghoul in 2137) Height: 6'2” Weight: 170lbs Appearance: Ginger hair, blue eyes, trim and fit. Trademark outfit is jeans, flannel shirt, cowboy hat, leather duster, boots. Family: Mother and father, deceased. Siblings: Michael Desmond Graham, Bastion Edmund Graham, the twins Vincent Alan and Shane Evan Graham, and Gabrielle Hadley Graham. Had another brother as well, Patrick Owen Graham, who died from natural causes (he was the only one who didn't become a ghoul). Extended family TBD. Ghoulification: Went on a scavenger mission in the Glowing Sea, and a seam of his rad suit ripped open. The seam had already been frayed and the suit was not equipped with an emergency seal, two oversights that Elliott paid for dearly. Occupation: '''A self-employed scavenger. Takes odd jobs here and there for extra caps: repair work, bodyguard, caravan guard. Sometimes bounty hunter, in rare or special circumstances. '''Background: Second eldest of the Graham siblings. He was close to them growing up, and very protective. When Bastion and Michael decided to join a small, then unknown group called the Minutemen he followed, eager to look out for his brothers. However, things didn't go too well. He had trouble adopting the soldier life, especially when it came to following orders. He had many disagreements or even full-on fights with his superiors. They kept giving him chances to get in line (mostly thanks to his brothers), but he finally just gave up and left camp one day. He refused to come back, leading to a rift between him and Bastion and Michael. (Many, many years later when he heard about Quincy he made sure to find out if his brothers were still alive, but didn't reach out to them nor offer his services to help rebuild the Minutemen.) After leaving the Minutemen he decided not to return to his homestead; instead he became a wanderer, taking work wherever he could find it. During that time he met a man, a former Brotherhood member from the Capital. They became scavving partners, then lovers. Together they took on a risky salvage venture in the Glowing Sea. Elliott's suit was faulty and he was exposed to the radiation, and by the time they got him to help the ghoulification process started. While going through this painful transformation his partner left him, refusing to stay with him now that he was a ghoul. He did came back one night, but to try to kill Elliott in his sleep. Elliott's right arm was badly cut, and he still bears a long, ugly scar from the attack. He fought his ex off, but wasn't able to kill him. Because of this Elliott became highly insecure and very guarded with his feelings, unwilling to ever dive back into a romantic relationship again, and he never partnered with anyone for work again. He also absolutely despises anyone associated with the Brotherhood. He's had very sporadic contact with his siblings over the decades, and it's only recently he's begun reconnecting with them. Whereabouts: Roaming the wasteland, going where he pleases and where there's work. Currently he's set up camp at the Slog, after reuniting with some of his family. For how long, who knows... Personality: Guarded, stern, loner-type. Comes off as cold until you get to know him. Kinda grumpy most of the time. Isn't always polite to strangers. But sometimes he'll let loose, or even get flirty, if he's looking for a distraction. Drinks, swears, smokes, but no chems. Doesn't like being bossed around, and hates bullies. Has a particular soft spot for his baby sister, Gabbi. He also has an ear for music, he can sing and plays a few instruments (prefers the guitar). Strengths: Physically he's very strong and agile. A good shot and decent with a knife, and can throw a mean right hook. He's tough, got a high pain tolerance and good survival skills. In the rare circumstance where he actually likes or trusts someone, he will do almost anything to protect them, and he's very protective of his family, despite the rocky relationship with his brothers. He's good at sizing people up and reading a situation. Weaknesses: Impulsive, has a quick temper, doesn't think before he speaks. Tends to push people who care about him away, or he just runs from them. Also likes to push people's buttons on purpose if he feels like being at troublemaker. Hides his insecurities by being cocky. Has a problem with authority. Weapons: Serrated hunting knife; pipe bolt-action rifle (.308 calibre); .44 pistol SPECIAL stats: S- 8 P- 6 E- 7 C- 5 I- 3 A- 6 L- 3 Perks: Strong Back; Rifleman; Locksmith; Toughness; Cap Collector; Lone Wanderer; Scrounger Additional notes: Created by: maggie-the-ghoul.tumblr.com Artwork by: vectober.tumblr.com Category:Ghoul oc